The GCRC at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center and the satellite GCRC at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center are[unreadable] applying for continued funding of the GCRCs for 5 years (12/01/2006 to 11/30/2011). The Harbor-UCLA[unreadable] GCRC is requesting support for an inpatient unit (800 days), outpatient facilities (9,000 visits), a perinatal/[unreadable] pediatrics unit (7,000 hrs). The Cedars GCRC satellite is seeking continued support for an outpatient unit, a[unreadable] complex genotype-phenotype core and a perinatal unit working closely with its Harbor counterpart. The[unreadable] current application contains 93 protocols from Harbor and 95 from Cedars, each with Data Safety Monitoring[unreadable] plans. The GCRCs are requesting support for a new joint Clinjcal Transcriptional Genomics, Proteomics[unreadable] and Molecular Cytology core with 47 protocols utilizing this proposed core. Reviewed and given an excellent[unreadable] score, this core was not funded in 2004 because of NCRR's budgetary constraints. Similar to the GCRC[unreadable] parent grant, the core's strengths include outstanding qualifications of the investigators-core directors, the[unreadable] capability to provide a training environment, and a substantial number of investigators and protocols from a[unreadable] broad range of disciplines. Our institutions have generously provided major equipment in the past 2 years[unreadable] and provided interim support for personnel to run the proposed core. Our presented proto-cols demonstrate[unreadable] the broad base of our well-funded investigators with diverse research including emerging infections, chronic[unreadable] kidney disease, fibroblasts in autoimmunity, male reproduction, neurotrauma, skeletal dysplasia and[unreadable] inflammatory bowel disease. We support high-volume outpatient studies (SELECT, Nutrition and Kidney[unreadable] Disease), high-intensity inpatient studies (Phase I safety and pharmacokihetics studies, metabolic and[unreadable] multiple sample studies), perinatal research (reproductive toxicology, methamphetamine exposed babies),[unreadable] behavior studies (depression, alcohol dependence), and genetics of common diseases (diabetes, diabetic[unreadable] nephropathy, osteoporosis, atherosclerosis). The GCRCs are the focus of clinical research training in their[unreadable] respective institutions reaching out to junior faculty, fellows, and minority graduate and undergraduate[unreadable] students, and our training activity is ranked "outstanding" in our last review. The GCRCs are positioned to be[unreadable] part of Centers for Clinical and Translational Sciences in our institutions following the NIH Roadmap to reengineer[unreadable] the clinical research enterprise of academic health centers in the nation.